Time Cannot Heal All Scars
by Roxanne Beaumont
Summary: HYDRA has fallen. Garrett is dead. In the wake of the trials for all former HYDRA agents, Skye has unfinished business with one specialist in mind. Complete.


Even though it had been weeks since HYDRA fell, since Garrett had two in the head, since the first follower was tried in front of SHIELD, it didn't feel like that to Skye.

It felt like years.

She didn't know why. She was thinking it was because Ward's trial seemed to take forever. Perhaps it was the fact that his betrayal hurt her. Was it the fact she let him live when he was on the brink of death? Dying for information that only she had? However, there was a deeper reason she let him survive. And it wasn't just because she was selfless.

Today was the last day of trials for HYDRA agents. After that, they were to be punished-_executed_ for their crimes. Tonight, they would have visiting time, courtesy of their fellow peers. Skye was looking forward to visitations, along with Coulson and May. Fitz did not want to. After all, Ward was his role model, the big brother he never had. Then he turned and betrayed all of them. Triplett didn't want to associate with him, and Simmons stayed with Fitz out of sympathy.

Coulson, May, and Skye made their way down to the prison blocks. HYDRA headquarters housed the prisons, which the remaining loyal SHIELD agents gladly made use of their own. Imprisoning the monster within its own creation.

The trio's footsteps echoed on the metal walkways. The prisoners looked at them with predatory glares. They ignored them, and continued to the cell where they headed. Block-C52. Maria Hill was standing by, dressed impeccably in a black blazer and slacks. Her hair was tied into a practical bun. Her palm rested on the keypad beside the cell.

"Clearance for Block-C52, Hill," Coulson said curtly. His fists clenched at his sides. Skye glanced at the huge metal door, through the tiny window in the middle. The prisoner sat there, looking dejected on his cot. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I think your visit is the highlight of his day," Hill said as she typed in the PIN.

"We won't give him the pleasure," May said gravely.

The door lock beeped, signaling the lock had been opened. "All yours," Hill said as she gestured them to the door. The trio walked in, and took in the sight of their former comrade.

Ward sat on the edge of his bunk, hands clasped in his lap. He looked down at the ground, and then looked up at May, Coulson, and Skye as they entered. He was wearing standard prison garb: a black shirt, black pants with no pockets, and a tracker bracelet.

"Why are you here?" he said flatly. Thick stubble covered his jaw. Skye realized the question was more directed to her, and not to all of them .

"Just wanted to let you know what your sentence is," Coulson explained.

"I think it was clear from the beginning. You know, death row," Ward retorted.

"On the contrary, prison for life," Coulson answered. Skye shifted, uncomfortable. Ward would grow into an old man here. Die here, alone.

"Bet you pulled some strings on that one."

"No. You didn't commit as severe crimes as your fellow peers. Considering."

"Since when was murder 'not severe'?"

"Out of all the people, you should know. Your peers did worse."

Ward chuckled, a contrary sound to the situation. "Are you done yet, Coulson?"

"Very much so. It's sickening being in the same room as you."

"Consider it mutual." Ward glanced at May. "And you? Do you have anything to say?"

"I hope you rot in hell," May snapped.

"That's redundant now, don't you think?" he questioned with a quirk of his brow. She glared at him. May turned on her heel, with Coulson following after her.

It was just Skye and Ward in the cell now. Ward kept a steady gaze on her, but Skye couldn't meet his eyes.

Ward dropped his head and said, "Skye, listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me, Grant Ward," she hissed. Rage flickered in her brown eyes, and Ward jumped at her outburst.

"Why? Why did you have to turn your back on us? We're your team, for God's sake!" she exclaimed.

"I had to follow orders. I had to, if I wanted to keep all of you safe."

"No, no you didn't. We would've found a way to get you out of HYDRA. You would've been with _us_. Was everything fake?"

"Yes, but-I mean, no!"

"Saving Simmons? Protecting Fitz? Loving me?"

"I had to play you guys. There were orders."

"So were the ones given by SHIELD and Coulson! You turned your back on them, to Coulson, to Fitzsimmons, to _me_! Why? Why do all of this while we watched your back, trusted, you, were_ loyal_ to you? Fitz looked up to you!"

"Listen! The reason I kept loyal to HYDRA is because I owed them, I owed Garrett. They pulled me out of hell."

"And put you in another one! They made you monster, a murderer!"

"And you think I enjoyed that? Not at all. I had to keep everything compartmentalized."

Skye screamed. Tears poured down her face, because she was angry. She was furious. How could the man she fell for succumb to such evil? The Grant Ward _ she _knew was noble,loyal, and selfless. What had happened to him?

She tasted tears as she said, "You know why I let you live? You know why I chose you over the stupid hard drive?"

Ward felt a lump in his throat. "Because you're selfless like that."

"No! Because I thought you deserved a second chance. I thought...I thought that you would've proved yourself. I was silently begging for you to return to us, to _me_. I was hoping that you would go against Garrett, against HYDRA, and fight the good fight. I know you think the HYDRA and SHIELD are the same but they're not. Not at all. SHIELD protects people, they give justice. HYDRA manipulates people to advance their agenda," Skye said, through desperate tears. " I thought you would've risen above that. I guess I'm wrong."

Ward's mouth was open. Skye lifted her chin. "Anything to say?"

"I-I just wish that I would've made it up to you. But Skye,_ I swear _I love you. When Quinn shot you, it wasn't part of my plan with Garrett. I was so angry at him. Please, Skye. Believe me," he said in a gravelly tone.

"If you are asking for forgiveness," she said flatly, "it's too late. You missed your chance." She turned and left him. She shut the door with a loud thud that rang throughout his cell.

And in that moment, Ward realized he truly was alone.

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah, I know this is super angsty/OOC. I just needed to pound out my SkyeWard feels after last week's episode. This took me a long time to write, because I wanted get the dialogue to sound in character. I also wanted to work in my insights about Ward's actions as well. Please check if the story is OOC and let me know how to fix it! Thanks for reading!-Roxanne.


End file.
